


Dainty January 2021 Entry

by SpaghettiGremlin



Category: Dainty - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiGremlin/pseuds/SpaghettiGremlin
Summary: I'm sorry for this being so short, I really just wanted to get it done in one day so I did exactly that





	Dainty January 2021 Entry

( I apologize for the bad quality, I only had two days to do this and couldn't focus on a main storyline. Plus, this is my first time in a dainty event )

Although any large events had been completely cancelled this year, a small meeting between two friends was acceptable. Especially with what this year had been. Absolutely **horrid**. Chante had missed socializing with their friends and going out and about. It wouldn't seem like it at first, but they were quite extroverted when in a comfortable environment. This year they had been inside for over half of the entire year, it was misery not seeing their friends and going to where they liked. 

"How has this year been for you?" They stated, calmly preparing chamomile tea for them and their friend. Baggie mumbled something quietly while sitting patiently. 

"What was that?" They said pouring the boiling water into tea cups.

"O-oh! Well my year has b-been just a-about as good as a-anyone's this year i suppose." They said shyly, looking off into the corner of the room.

"Oh, right. You don't have you notepad. Do you Crinkles?" Baggie shook their head in response.

"Give me just a small moment.". Chante walked off, after teabags in the teacups. Letting it sit. Chante came back only a few seconds later with a small notepad and a ballpoint pen.

"Here you go!" They smiled warmly and handed the notepad over to their close friend. 

"Thank you so much!" Baggie wrote with a small smiley face at the end.

"Awww, that's absolutely no problem. I'd want you to be comfortable while you're here." They said smiling happily. 

"Thank you! If you don't mind, where'd you get your mask? The fabric is cute!" They said pointing to the star covered pastel mask that Chanter happened to be wearing that night.

"Oh, it's just a gift given to me. I'll ask be sure to ask Shay the next time I meet them"

"Yay!" They wrote another little smiling face.

"I truly like the stars you added to your bags, they're quite precious."

"Awww! Thank you, I'm so happy with how they came out." They wrote and smiled happily from underneath their bag.

"Any time Crinkles. I think tea is probably done by now. Would you like for me to get some? Along with some leftover cake."

"No cake for me thanks, but I would like tea." They wrote. 

"Alright, I'll be back in a few moments. Maybe we can talk about our plans for new years once i get back" Chante said merrily before going to the kitchen to grab the tea and some cake for themself whilst Baggie waited patiently in the living room admiring their surroundings. _Chante has so may cool paintings, I wonder where they get them. I love the pink one, the clouds are so pretty!_ They continued to have thoughts like these while looking around the room and adoring most things that hung from the walls, sat on the shelves, and adorned the tables. Chante took a moment to come back but wasn't gone too long.

"Sorry for the wait Crinkles, I needed to check something real quick before grabbing tea and cake." They set two small tea cups on the table which had stunning golden patterns on them with a very admirable amount of detail. 

"Those are so pretty!" Baggie wrote. "Where'd you get the tea set?" 

"I just bought an old antique tea set, spruced it up, and added some creativity to it." They smiled happily and set down a plate from the same tea set. 

"Oh wow! You made them yourself?" 

"Of course, even down to the little lavender and peony patterns on the cups." She turned the tea cup and pointed to the flowers. "See?"

"Oh wow, they nearly look real!" They wrote, drawing a small flower on the notepad. 

"I'm quite proud of them so it brings me much joy that you like them Crinkles." They said with stars in their eyes. 

"Of course, I mean it." They took a sip of their tea. 

They both chatted for an hour or two over tea and cake.

"I truly hope this virus will be gone this year"

"Agreed." Baggie wrote. "I miss seeing you and Shay along with the other Dainties, staying at home has been quite boring." No smiley face this time.

"No kidding." They stacked the plate and two tea cups. " I can't imagine how many people it's affecting throughout this entire year. But regardless, it's the new year. Let's start on a positive note rather than a negative one. I don't think anything good has ever come from starting off the year on a negative note."

"Well what would you like to talk about?"

"Well i did get you and Shay something each to celebrate the new year. I can't give Shay's to them yet, but i do have yours at the moment."

"You got us something!?" They wrote with little stars on the side.

"Of course, I love doing this kind of stuff for you two and seeing you smile! It's very wonderful."

"Awwww, thank you Chante!" They wrote multiple smiley faces and stars. 

"No problem, would you like to get it for you?"

"It's all up to you! "

"Alright, I'll go ahead and get them from my room, I did my best to hide them carefully."

"Why would you hide them?" They giggled.

"Well... um... I don't know." They nervously laughed. "Truth be told, you know how I am with hiding things occasionally. It can be quite fun to find them later!" 

Unfortunately for Chante and Baggie, with all that had been happening, Chante's mind was running everywhere. They searched high and low and became quite embarasssed when admititng they had possibly lost the gift. 

Baggie giggled.

"I told you, there was no need to hide it."

"I'm starting to realize that now.." They said, a guilty expression plastered across their face.

"Would you like it if I helped?"

"I.. uhm... please?" They laughed awkwardly. "If you don't mind."

"Of course Chante" They drew some more little smiley faces. Chante hugged them.

"Awww, thank you so much Crinkles!". Baggie smiled happily. 

The searched for what felt like endless hours, but eventually found the gift! It turned out to be quite a bit of art supplies for Baggie to decorate themself with. They stayed up for many hours crafting and painting, enjoying themselves and being happy with the start of this new year. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this being so short, I really just wanted to get it done in one day so I did exactly that


End file.
